


Needle Over Bone

by irisbleufic



Series: The Apple In Our Hands [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Beaches, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Queer Character, Cryptozoology, Day At The Beach, Dinosaurs, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, LGBTQ Jewish Character, M/M, Needs More Dinosaurs!, New Relationship, Ocean, Scotland, Summer, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: “I thought you were dead,” [Hermann] whispers.  “Thought they’d have to search for days.”“You seriously underestimate the power of my dumb luck,” says Newton, shakily.





	Needle Over Bone

They’ve tracked sand from the shower into bed, and, somehow, Hermann can’t be arsed to care. He traces his favorite marvel of blackwork intricacy down the length of Newton’s spine, backtracking to map the sidelong splay of flippers and tail.

“It’s the baby, isn’t it,” Hermann murmurs, bending to kiss where the skull’s rows and rows of jagged teeth are bared at Newton’s nape. “That vertebra from supper last night. Quite the little jewel in your collection, is she not?”

“ _Uronautes cetiformis_ ,” Newton mumbles into the pillow, shivering as Hermann touches him. “Yup.”

“I wanted to ask you about this one the night you came back half-drowned,” Hermann admits, “but I think you wouldn’t have appreciated it.”

Newton turns his head to look Hermann in the eyes. “Not the way you were patching me up and trying to seduce me at the same time,” he retorts.

“ _Trying_?” Hermann scoffs, using Newton’s kronosaurus-inked left shoulder to flip him over. “I’d say the mission was bloody successful.”

“Yours was,” Newton says glumly, “but all I got was a storm and a bunch of jellyfish.”

Unexpectedly, Hermann’s throat constricts. He spans the ink-shaded breadth of Newton’s collarbones with one hand, trailing down to cover Newton’s sternum, seized by a memory that will haunt him as long as they both have breath.

“I thought you were dead,” he whispers. “Thought they’d have to search for days.”

“You seriously underestimate the power of my dumb luck,” says Newton, shakily.

“Thank _God_ the only thing I had to do was bandage you,” Hermann agrees, kissing flesh once covered by his palm. “Why is there nothing here?”

“Because needle over bone hurts like a bitch?” Newton says, as if the answer is obvious.

“Those jellies are monsters just the same,” Hermann replies, “and small enough to fit.”


End file.
